Sybil Reisz
"That Sybil... always palling up to you and everybody. Showed her true colors back there." --Unknown Sybil Reisz was a popular event planner in Cloudbank and was secretly a member of the Camerata. Her disposition was meticulous. Her projects included planning Cloudbank's 67th Annual Fashion Week. She was involved in an incident involving Red on the Empty Set and afterwards fell foul of the Process, registering as 98% processed by the time Red confronted her again. Reisz was voiced by Kristin Wilson, who also provided voice work for Red. Function Files Background Known in elite social circles throughout Cloudbank, Ms. Sybil Reisz organized many of the city's popular public events, from ground-breaking ceremonies to contemporary festivals. She was everywhere, and yet somehow she made time to lead a second, hidden life. As one of the Camerata, Ms. Reisz was responsible for gathering information about potential high-value targets, people who could contribute for their cause. She did this job to perfection, drawing no notice, though one target in particular caused her much frustration. Meeting Red Ms. Reisz met Red while putting together a small program for up-and-coming artists, and became infatuated first with Red's music then with her. According to diary entries there was something inscrutable and confident about Red that Ms. Reisz could not explain. However, Ms. Reisz was frustrated to find that Red grew increasingly distant. Through all this, Ms. Reisz observed the aloofness of one of Red's companions, and decided he must have been insinuating Red against her. Ms. Reisz considered various ways to rectify this. Recommendations One night Ms. Reisz nominated Red as a target for her Camerata colleagues, citing Red's surging popularity in the city and her unusual set of selections. Red could substantially advance the Camerata's agenda, and was not yet so ubiquitous that her sudden disappearance couldn't be sufficiently disguised. Ms. Reisz promised that the Camerata could get to Red at a time when she would be completely alone. Trace data reveals an 85% chance she falsified this claim. Info * (after first phase) Sybil will strike twice in succession * (after second phase) Sybil will strike thrice in succession Confrontation The encounter with Sybil at the Empty Set is the game's first boss fight. Sybil, as a Process, behaves similarly to the Youngladies. She is able to fire multiple laser beams and has a particularly strong charge attack with her parasol-turned-spear. However, if Red is able to use Jaunt and Breach, none of these attacks are particularly threatening, especially since Sybil cannot teleport at the same rate as Youngladies can. As the fight progresses, Sybil will draw Weeds, Creeps, and new cover terrain into the arena. Fighting her is a matter of cleaning up the arena while avoiding her charge attacks, then focusing on Sybil herself. The fight has three phases, providing Sybil with 1,000 hit points each. In Recursion mode, this is increased to 1,600 hit points each. Trivia * After Sybil's defeat, backdoors to the Sandbox become available. The solitary island space, with its hammock, beachball, music player, and tame Fetch, provide a new window into Sybil's character. * In Circles, a song by Red, plays during Red's fight with Sybil. During the first phase of the fight, the song features Red's vocals and humming. In the second phase, the vocals become mixed with an autotuned, synthesized version of the same vocal track titled _n C_rcl_s. By the third phase, the completely synthetic vocals dominate. This song's changing tone and its defeatist lyrics parallel Sybil's decline into the Processed monster that Red must now defeat. * Her dialog suggests that she intended to "save" Red from the Camerata, thus winning her favor after their disposal of Unknown, though this goal conflicts with the reasons she gave her colleagues to collect Red's Trace. Her intent to "save" Red contrasts with the lyrics of In Circles, where Red sings, "But I won't save you." However, after being defeated, Sybil's Trace reads as "Processed 0%," a far cry from the high percentage recorded before the battle, suggesting that in defeat she was indeed "saved" from the infection that had overtaken her. * Sybil posted an invitation to Cloudbank's 67th Annual Fashion Week on 06-25-67 at 15:48, promising a three-day extravaganza over eight square blocks from Goldwalk Boulevard through Halcyon Street, featuring "more than 275 Local and Exotic Brands!" The invitation can be viewed on an OVC terminal in Goldwalk Promenade. * Unknown recognized Sybil when the Camerata came for Red, and mused that after their "run-in," she remained there until he and Red returned. He described Sybil as the "life of the party" and seemed surprised when she "lost her damn mind" at the Empty Set, but also said she was "bad news from the first." * Dialog suggests that Grant Kendrell's fate stemmed from not wanting to "end up like Sybil." * A chryon associated with a news post by Amelia Garbur, dated 06-28-67 01:33, reads, "Event Planner Sybil Reisz a Suspect in Empty Set Case?" * Sybil Reisz's Trace Bank is the leftmost unit in the lowest row, numbered 103. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Enemies Category:Camerata